1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a front derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a front derailleur having configuration that can be mounted to various bicycle frames.
2. Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame adjacent to the front chain rings to shift a chain laterally between the front chain rings. A front derailleur includes a fixed or base member that is non-movably secured to the bicycle frame. A front derailleur further includes a movable member or chain guide that is movably supported relative to the fixed member such that the chain guide moves between at least two lateral shift positions to shift the chain between the front chain rings. Typically, a linkage assembly is coupled between the fixed member and the chain guide in order to movably support the chain guide. The chain guide typically has a pair of cage plates or guide plates arranged to selectively contact and move the chain between the front chain rings. The cage plates or guide plates form lateral sides of a chain cage portion of the chain guide.
Depending on the bicycle frame configuration, the front derailleur is sometimes mounted on the seat tube, while other times the front derailleur is mounted on the bottom bracket. Moreover, the manner in which front derailleur is mounted on the seat tube can also vary depending on the bicycle frame configuration. Accordingly, front derailleurs are usually configured with a particular type of mounting structure that can only be mounted on bicycle frames in one particular manner.